


Things Get Stranger

by SilverPaws151



Category: SCP Foundation, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 035 is Big Gay, 049 is Big Gay, 096 Needs a Hug, 096 and 173 are referred to as males, 106 is creepy, 106 is forever alone, And Lots of It, And you know who is going to be involved in it, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Don't burn me at the stake for this, Everyone Is Gay, Except for Mike and Eleven, F/M, I've added way too many tags, Kind of a slow burn, Lots of SCPs, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, The smut only comes later, We don't actually know their genders tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPaws151/pseuds/SilverPaws151
Summary: Hawkins, a largely quiet and uneventful town with a population of only 30,000, could have never expected the horrors it had seen during 1985. Even after this period, the town was shaken up. However, just when things start to quiet down, the unthinkable happens. Anomalies begin to turn up all over the town, and the kids are faced with something even more horrifying then Hawkins Laboratory experiments.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jack Bright/SCP-682 (Onesided), Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation), SCP-079/SCP-682 (SCP Foundation), SCP-173/Alto Clef (Mentioned)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 159





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome!
> 
> Since I couldn't find anything of this nature, I have taken it upon myself to write this. Honestly, I have no idea where it will go. But, we shall find out!
> 
> (Updated every Thursday when I get the chance)

Of all the things Simon Glass had expected, this definitely wasn't one of them.

The highly trusted researcher had been returning from his well-deserved break, only to find Gears heaved over a desk with a pen digging into his furrowed brows. He blinked when he noticed the man's expression, which was full of shock and a small bit of fear. Glass knew something wasn't right when unusual man turned to him with even more of a startled countenance.

"Sir?" He mutters, though Gears remains completely still. "What- What happened?" The man was practically incapable of emotion, so what had gotten him in such a tizzy?

Gear's glances back at the glass, motioning to the empty cage and desk. SCP-079 was gone.

Glass stepped over, his eyes going wide. He began to slowly panic. "Where's the computer?"

Gears coughs in response, dropping the pen and fully turning himself to face the younger. "I- I don't know. One moment, the SCP was there.. And then it disappeared."

His eyebrow jerks up in response. "Wait, so- You're telling me that the SCP just.. poofed out of existence? _Randomly?"_ When Gears' nod is the only confirmation he gets, the man is left stumped. What in the world could've happened?

That's when the radio next to them began to fizzle into static, followed by the anxious and concerned voice of Dr. Adam Leeward. "SCP-049 is reported missing. I advise all staff to be on the lookout. I don't know if I should send out a breach report, because he only seems to have disa-"

Gears grabs the radio and switches it on to speak into it. "SCP-079 is missing as well." Leeward lets out a shaky breath.

With strained fingers, Gears goes to turn on his terminal and searches through any emails they possibly could have gotten. More and more again to appear, listing various SCPs of various classes, and all of them have one word in common, _missing_.

Glass stares at the screen for another moment. 

_What in God's name is happening?_


	2. Waking Up (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything begins to pick up, while the foundation remains clueless as to what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid any confusion, I'd like to inform you that this is an alternate universe where the Byers family stayed in Hawkins. This means that Eleven will still be here and so will the rest of the Byers. Everything else involved with Season 3 will have still happened.

Today, like any day, began with tears for SCP-096.

  
  
The massive, lanky creature discovered himself to be upset and distraught. The sun was beaming down on his naked back, and he seemed to be in an unfamiliar area. Said beast found himself bewildered and overwhelmed by all the new sights and sounds.  
  
  
  
To make matters worse, it seemed he had two dangerous Keters gathering their bearings behind him. His muddled brain seemed to recognize the familiar breathing of SCP-106 and the ridiculing snicker of SCP-035. When he turned around, he saw both sitting on the sidewalk behind him, the mask without a host.  
  
  
  
The SCPs appeared to be in an alleyway located within a bustling town, which solely was enough to make 096 even more prone to ferment.  
  
  
  
As for 106, he was just as confounded. His old mind could only recall shrill screams of D-Class or the blank, dark walls that contained him in his cell. Instead, the being was staring at brick walls with sunshine glaring down at him, along with the same overwhelmed feeling. In a way, he and 096 were uncannily similar.  
  
  
  
035, however, was having the time of his life. He did not understand how any of them ended up here, but honestly, he did not care. All he knew is that they were free, and that alone was something exhilarating. The curves of the encompassing scowl on his mask snapped upwards into a grin. How marvelous, now he merely had to figure out where they were!  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, SCP-049 found himself suspicious. One moment, he was operating on a bovine the Foundation had graciously lent him. Now, he was standing in a city with no idea of how he got there. 

  
He wondered if this was some sort of test to see if he could recognize places and periods. If so, he failed, considering he had no idea what year it was or where he even was.

With a tired sigh, his silver eyes flittered over to look at the building next to him. At first glance, it appeared to be a community-building, with red brick walls and ivory columns. After a few minutes of looking at it, he inferred that it was a library just from its basic appearance.

After a long, drawn-out moment of contemplation, 049 decided it would be best to enter the building.

A surprising thought stopped him, and anxiety pricked in his throat. What if field agents were waiting for him inside, ready to sedate him and fly him back off to Site-19?

The moment of hesitation was instantly shooed away as he answered his concerns. _Nonsense,_ He growled to himself, gripping his medical bag tighter. _There is no need to think about such jovial matters. I have absolutely nothing to lose._

He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around to confirm his thoughts. When he saw the aisles with hundreds of books on every shelf, he felt relieved. He had been right about his first assumption.

His boots clicked against the flooring as he took a deep breath. The familiar tang of the pestilence was not present here, which lead him to believe that he was far from anywhere he had ever been before.

When he got to the front desk, the librarian was turned around, rifling through a filing cabinet. " _Excuse me,_ ma'dam." 049's metallic voice rung. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

The lady turned around, only to nearly drop what she was holding. She glanced up at the six-foot-tall man. "We're in Hawkins, sir. Hawkins, Indiana." 049 watched her expression. So, they were somewhere in North America. 

The woman lifted an eyebrow at his clothing. "It's a bit early for Halloween, sir." 

049 tilted his head in response. " _Halloween?_ " He tried to recall where he had heard that term before. One of the researchers was talking about it quite loudly when he had been sitting in his cell. Wasn't it a holiday of some sort?

049 shrugged. The woman sighed at him, leaning closer. "I take it you're not from here, are you?" He shook his head, growing uncomfortable with the proximity.

"I'm not, and I think it would be best if I were to go back." He swallowed a lump in his throat, inching backward. The librarian looked up at him through her lashes, causing him to flinch as if she had just burned him.

"Oh, well, my name's Marissa. What's yours?"

"SCP-049." He barks sharply, bitterness filling his tone. "And I'd be very pleased _if you could back it up, young lady_." His gloved hands dig into the desk, the claws at the tips of them digging into the wood.

She curls her lip back but does not make any further advancements. 049 lets out an exasperated sigh and turns to leave, silver eyes-rolling. He makes his way out of the building, stopping when the sunshine began to hit his hood.

He had no idea where to go next. Maybe try and find some more SCPs? Cure a few more victims of the disease? He tapped his beak, unsure of himself.

At least he had finally figured out where he was, even if he had no idea it had even existed before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this unedited and unproofread sack of absolute pain. I had to rewrite the entire 049 part three times. Nevertheless, I still had fun writing him!


	3. Waking Up (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!
> 
> Fun fact, since the Authors Note, I've had this awful illness that has made writing this chapter a pain. Sorry if it's not as long as I said it would be, or my best work.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

"Hah! Snake eyes, bitches!"

The kids roll their eyes as Dustin throws his hands in the air.

"Dustin, that's- Not even snake eyes." Lucus massages his temples, glaring at him from across the board.

"Too bad! Let's go!" He moves his piece across the board, groaning as it stops on the all too familiar blue emblem. Everyone gives a short, curt laugh at his misfortune.

"Look who has to go to jail." Mike muses from the couch. He had opted out of playing when the game started in favor of rooting for Eleven. "Eleven's turn." All eyes turned to the adolescent girl who seemed to be off in her own, separate plane of existence.

"Eleven?" Max taps her shoulder. She jumps, blinking.

"Oh, uhm.." She rolls a three and, in turn, moves her piece accordingly. She nods for the next person to go, before returning to her own, plaguing thoughts. Something didn't feel right, and as vacuous as it sounds, she sensed a disturbance in some sort of.. unknown balance.

The game continues as usual, though its players are left concerned for Eleven's wellbeing.

* * *

_Bam!_

"Quit thwacking my monitor, SCP-682."

"Shut the fuck up, you damn computer."

On the far side of town, somewhere deep within a forest, two Keter and Euclid SCPs found themselves lost and at the mercy of another world. And 682's incessant foul mood certainly didn't seem to be assisting them in any manner.

A click sounded by the massive lizard's ear canal, causing him to snap his head around and throw his jaws open in a roar. They were also accompanied by SCP-372, who had taken the pleasure of being as annoying as it possibly could in this situation.

With a deep, exasperated growl, he shifted 079 in his arms. His talons smacked clumsily against the keyboard as he attempted to communicate to the other SCP. "We should try finding you something better to inhabit. I may drop you with the way this fucking insect keeps pestering me."

If 079 had actual human eyeballs, they'd be rolling back to his processor. He typed out a response, quickly translating his message to speech once he remembered that 682 isn't able to properly read. "Where are we?"

682 snorted and faced his surroundings with glowing, mustard-colored eyes. "We're in a forest, dumbass." He grunted. "Where the fuck did you think we were?" His tail swept to the side, sending leaves flying. Already, his body was adapting to his surroundings, turning his scales to a bright emerald color.

The computer did not respond, leaving 682 in vexing silence. A sharp buzz sounded as 372 hopped around on 682's carapace.

The reptilian felt his scales growing hot with anger. " _For the love of FUCKING GOD, 372-_ "

"682, it wants us to follow."

"Oh, really now?" The lizard reached up and quickly snatched it between two talons. "Where the fuck could it _possibly_ want us to go?"

"Follow it." The computer commanded, emotionless as ever. 682 grumbled and complied. 

Together, the newly awoken SCPs trekked off into the trees, the dark canopy looming overhead.


	4. The Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven knows something is up. So, like the responsible adolescent she totally is, she decides to go figure out what it is herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that my grammar isn't the greatest. Well, there's a reason for that. I tried using Grammarly to help me catch little slips, but I actually found that it is worse than any on-site spell checker.
> 
> As I am typing this, it is telling me that my use of 'actually' is incorrect because it 'is unnecessary'. 
> 
> So, my grammar might be worse from here on, or better. I don't know which.

_Snap._

The breath-stifling sound of medical gloves being torn from someone's hand filled the otherwise silent alleyway. A man lay immobile against the cold concrete, his dusty coat thrown open haphazardly. The corpse's chest and abdominal cavity was torn open and any organs that remained were strewn across the ground.

The barely audible clicking of heeled boots rung throughout the vicinity while SCP-049 worked. He was somewhat of a germaphobe, using extra precautions while he worked. This included wearing another separate pair of gloves over his permanent ones, which were part of his body.

With a sigh, he reorganized the organs inside the man's body and injected him with a viscous fluid. The man gave a few jolts in response, his hazy eyes flying open. With a groan, he staggered to his feet, ready to serve his master. While his newly created zombie was struggling to get his footing, 049 peeked out of the alley.

He didn't see many people walking around, only a few passing mortals carrying shopping bags and those sorts of things. With a sigh, he turned back to his creation and gave him one simple command.

" _Find SCP-035._ "

* * *

Eleven knew it was a stupid idea from the get-go. Sneaking into the woods after everything that has happened there? Yeah, not a good plan.

And it definitely wasn't smart to go in there when she sensed something wrong in the first place.

So, like the sensible human being she is, Eleven decided she was going to do this carefully. All she had to do was steal Mike's bike, and she'd be off. Well, first she'd have to figure out how to ride it, but that's an entirely different problem.

After she steals the bike, she's going to need to hone her senses in and find it. To make matters worse, she doesn't have use of her powers anymore, so this will probably the most difficult task.

After that? Well, she doesn't really know. She'll most likely figure that out when she gets there.

She sighed, staring at the board in front of her. There was no sense in waiting. This needed to be done now.

* * *

Well, everything went surprisingly well. Even though she tumbled a few times while trying to get the bike to cooperate, she was still on the path to success.

And, much to Eleven's astonishment, the source of the odd feeling was easy to find.

A massive clearing sat before her, covered in ferns and other fauna. Everything seemed typical, until she noticed a massive disturbance sitting in the middle. Wildlife had been destroyed by something massive, and leaves were thrown aside in odd fashions, as if a creature had swept them around.

She dropped to her knees to stare down at a wide footprint that had been left. It had at least four toes, each with massive talons sprouting off. She believes she can even see some scales left behind, along with some pieces of hair.

Another thing she takes note of is an awful odor hanging in the air. It smelled as if something was rotting away here.

Well, at least she now had an idea of why she felt so weird. Whatever was here definitely wasn't friendly, and that is never good. Could it be another demogorgon?

_I sure hope not._ She sighs to herself in response to her own thoughts.  _ Especially since I am left defenseless. I have no way of pro- _

_Snap._

All color immediately drains from Eleven's face as she hears clumsy footsteps and a hiss.

_Snap._

She scrambles to her feet, an awful feeling overtaking her. What if.. the monster was still nearby?

_Snap._

It's closer now. She whips around with a yell, throwing her hands up in the air. Perhaps it was just a wild animal-

Her eyes widen. _Oh, that is definitely not an animal._

The being standing before her is human, to some degree. At least.. It was. The zombie snarls and tries stumbling towards her, the stitches near its stomach coming undone. The entirety of its intestinal track falls to the grassy floor. Eleven falls backwards, placing a hand over her mouth in her panic.

It attempts to throw itself at her, and she lets out a high pitch scream, scrambling away. Despite losing half of its internal organs about a minute ago, it seems to be functioning extremely well.

Just when she thinks she's out of luck, another familiar, male voice answers her's.

"Eleven!" 


	5. Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Eleven realize something terrible, while SCP-035 attempts to communicate with SCP-106.

Relief floods Eleven's entire being, her eyes shooting open. She shouts for Mike again, sweat and tears rolling down her face.

"Mike!"

The undead beast before her gives a loud, raspy grunt. It's chest rumbles with a growl as another unidentifiable organ rolls out from it's badly sewn midsection. She gives another shout as she hears the aggressive cracking of a bike being ridden across twigs.

Mike drops the bike immediately, his eyes widening as he watches the creature blink hazily and turn around to face him, before sluggishly lunging. He dodges it fairly easy, running to Eleven and firmly gripping her arm. He rips her off the ground and they take off into the underbrush, bike long forgotten.

Confused, the mindless drone shambles after them, completely having forgot his previous task.

* * *

" _What do you mean you lost my bike_?"

"We had to run, _okay_!? We'll explain later." 

Mike sighs as Dustin and Lucas stare back at him. "Why? Why'd you have to run?" One of them pipes up. Eleven and Mike completely ignore them as they push through the two and stumble into the house.

"Hey-" Eleven goes down the basement stairs first, her face pale and her limbs shaky. Mike soon follows, causing Dustin to shrug and leave Lucas standing at the top of the stairwell by himself, irritated and concerned.

Mike sits down, tugging Eleven along with him. Dustin and Lucas both sit down across from them, eyes prodding and faces questioning.

"We got into a tiny bit of trouble." Mike mumbles, his gaze downcast as he stared at his sneakers. Eleven slowly nodded, too traumatized to say anything. She had seen a lot, but that had to top the ' _most utterly and indescribably terrifying thing I have ever seen_ ' list.

"As in?" Lucas huffs, his annoyance fading and anxiety setting in.

Mike opens his mouth to explain, but Eleven cuts in. "A monster." She whispers. "He.. couldn't walk. He just.. shambled around, hissing and groaning and letting out these," Her features tensed, and Mike patted her shoulder. "Awful noises."

She looked away for a moment, swallowing her own mounting fear. "His stomach was torn open. Everything inside of him just.. fell out." She wiped at a tear. "He looked like he was in pain.."

" _Like a zombie.._ " Lucas and Dustin both finished, glancing at each other.

Mike rubbed his face and fought back a shuddering breath as the group was left back at square one.

Apparently, their duties of living through lives of horror hadn't been fulfilled. And they all knew it.

* * *

Meanwhile, SCP-035 was left on the pavement in an unfamiliar city, surrounded by two of the most dangerous idiots in his containment facility. _Absolutely wonderful._ Black, viscous fluid had already begun to leak from his eye sockets, as he was left exasperated and without a host.

Hissing to himself, he watched as SCP-096 wandered around in circles, his face sodden with tears. Next to him stood 106, who happened to have been staring at the other SCP for the past few hours.

035 had attempted to communicate with the two, but neither had the capability to respond. Either that, or they just didn't care.

" _Blasphemous_." The mask sneered, his fluids melting through the concrete below him. "You complete and absolute buffoon. Listen to me, _εσύ παλιά μούμια_!"

They both didn't listen, leaving him lonely and fuming. " _Σκατά_!" He cursed loudly, voice booming and anger stricken.

An idea popped into 035's head, and he began trying to contact a random human telepathically.

" _Hello?_ " They called back, causing a grin to appear on the mask's face.

He had done it.


	6. Shadows

"Are you serious?"

" _Yes, I am. We have to cross the river somehow, 682._ "

Somewhere deep within Hawkin's forest, SCP-682 and SCP-079 were angrily contemplating how they were going to make it across a massive stream. They were unsure how long it was, but they didn't care too much about finding out.

"I'm not going in the fucking water!" The beast roared, slamming his tail angrily into the damp sediment surrounding them. Mud flew in all directions, causing SCP-372 to spring in the air and scatter out of the splatter zone.

" _How else are we going to get across it? Would you rather jump?_ " 079 typed, his processor whirling in irritation.

The lizard opened his jaws to respond, but stopped, sputtering as he did so. "Well- no- but-"

The computer's monitor changed to that of a face, glaring at 682 with an exasperated expression. He began to type again.

" _You're too much of a pussy to actually do it, hmm?"_

682's skull went a bright red color out of both anger and embarrassment. His multiple sets of eyes finally reached their target, which happened to be a tree a few meters away.

"Fine." He snarled, gills opening up on his neck. His body made minor changes to itself as he became accustomed to the environment, and he eventually adapted enough to have webbed feet and a stronger tail.

With a tired growl, he sank into the river and began his journey across. He had to hold 079 above his head and out of the water to keep him from getting even more damaged. Beside him, SCP-372 skipped over the water like a water strider.

Surprisingly, it felt nice to feel the water wash the acid and old blood out of his wounds, causing them to seal over and heal up. When he reemerged, his brown flesh looked as good as new, mottled with light orange specks as it fought to keep up with the changing environment.

The lizard shook his hair off with an angry grunt, sinking his claws into the mud and cringing at the texture.

"Let's just get out of here and find somewhere dry, alright?" He hissed.

" _Whatever you say, 682."_

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap_.

SCP-049 clicked his clawed fingers against the desk he was sitting on. He had returned to the library after washing his gloves and searching around a bit more.

And now, he was faced with the most confusing thing he had ever seen in his life.

A computer.

Granted, this one wasn't as new as the ones they had at the Foundation. It was blocky and unstable, with keys bigger than his nails themselves. And it didn't run as smoothly as the ones he saw the researchers using.

He fumbled with the mouse a bit more, trying to figure out how to properly work it.

With a tired sigh, he clicked off and stood from his chair, rubbing his masked face. _All he wanted to do was find out more about this mysterious place!_

He slammed the door open, shooting the broad working at the counter a deep, scathing glare.

_Nothing ever went right for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey hate this overdue chapter


	7. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foundation starts to become more involved, and they realize that this might be a bigger problem then they had first thought.
> 
> Meanwhile, the kids are only realizing how much trouble they are slowly sinking themselves into.

"D-4729, please step into the chamber for testing."

He was too young to die, and those damn researchers knew it.

"Please approach SCP-939-109."

There was no use trying to fight them, he'd end up broken and dismembered no matter what he did.

" _Who's there?_ "

There was a maw of teeth. That's all he could make out.

"D-4729, report."

"It's- It's laying down!"

"Please move in closer for better observation."

"There's something- oh my god-"

He was struggling with his own words out of pure fear.

"D-4729! Report!"

"There's- There's four more behind it!"

"Can you see the trackers?"

"Yes- It's SCP-939-1.. And SCP-939-19.." He paused to speak. "I think SCP-939-96 and SCP-939-98 are in there too!"

"What behaviors are they exhibiting?"

His voice was getting hoarse.. He couldn't remember.

"They're curled up near each other. There's hissing coming from the holes.. Oh- oh god!"

" _D-4729!_ We're going to get y-"

A scream silenced them.

* * *

Dr. Mann glared out over the observation window that they had installed. D-4729's corpse lay in SCP-939-109's jaws, crumpled and bleeding.

"Dammit!" Dr. Light whispered.

"Well, at least we've narrowed down the 'missing' mark to 4."

" _We shouldn't even be working this case in the first place!_ " She hissed.

They were both stationed to the SCP-939s, which is unusual for the both of them. Why, you ask?

Well, Light is a hardy, calculative biologist, so it made a fraction of sense that she was assigned to an SCP that had a few human-like qualities. This SCP is hardly human, though, and would be better suited for someone who works more closely with amphibious and animal anomalies.

What was even more mind-boggling was Mann's case. The scientist is usually found working with the medical field and typically deals with the aftermath of damaging SCPs, not to heal, _but to observe._ To be assigned to creatures like this was atypical in many ways for a man of such study.

When the two researchers went to question their higher-ups, they were denied of information and were forced to go on with testing. 

Speculation was whirling around the cafeteria that the O5 was trying to cover up a disastrous mistake, which isn't exactly _uncommon_ in a line of work such as this one.

Still, it was nerve-racking to think about such a thing happening.

"Alright, I've checked off their serials." Light glanced at her coworker, humming under her breath. "I'm going to go report this to Dr. Moose. _Let's hope she's satisfied._ " 

Mann nodded, watching her leave. With shaking hands, he turned back to the chamber and flicked on the lights, scattering the SCPs into darker corners. 

A frown settled on his face. He swallowed heavily, stuffing down the bad feeling that was surfacing in his gut and closing his eyes.

This would all settle down in a matter of months, he was sure of it.

* * *

  
"Are you sure this is where you guys found it?"

"Yes, Lucas. _Look!_ There's even blood from the hole in his chest!"

They all knelt around a massive puddle of dark red fluid, riddled with chunks of browned flesh that had fallen off when the undead man lunged for Eleven.

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." Will whimpered, turning around. He had insisted that the group bring him along, but now that he was here, he was really starting to regret his begging.

"God.. Look at all this.." Dustin spoke, his eyes wide at the gruesome scene. "Is that..?"

"A needle? I think it is.." Mike pulled a cloth over his hands and picked it up, careful as to not poke himself.

"There's _fluid_ inside of it.." Max hissed, her palms clammy. " _This is such a bad idea.._ "

"Maybe if we take it to Mr. Clark.."

All of it was static to Eleven, who stared forward into the endless, green abyss of trees. Something felt wrong..

Shivers crawled up her spine when she heard a roar, deep enough that it was muffled to sound like something akin to a car starting. "Guys?" She whispered, glancing backwards,

Flashes of shimmering yellow invaded her vision, with black, narrowed pupils speckled through the orbs of bright color. A deep snarling sounded in her ears, but she had no idea where it was coming from.

"Guys-" She was beginning to panic. However, all but one of them continued to ignore her. 

Will slowly approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. They both shared a moment of silent fear. _They could sense it._

" _Guys!"_ Will shouted, alerting the group. " _There's something coming.._ "

Mike shot up, grabbing Eleven's upper-arm and tugging her onto a bike. Lucas and Max did the same, and so did Dustin and Will. They tore off into the woods and back towards the road.

There was something out there.

Something they _couldn't understand._

_And they all knew it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.
> 
> Life problems, a lack of creativity, and COVID-19 have given me no time to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCP-035 and SCP-049 miss each other in ways that they both could have never imagined. However, only one of them decides to dwell on these feelings more.

It was a gorgeous day in Hawkin's rural town. The sun shined on the pavement, lighting up cracks in between the cement where water had gathered from the previous rains, and orange leaves fluttered through the chilly air.

A perfect day for a young man with a mask strapped onto his face to go running down the streets like a banshee, tripping and stumbling as he went.

SCP-035 stopped when he got to a traffic sign, wiping a bit of imaginary sweat off of his porcelain brow, sighing and panting. He waited for the light to turn green before he took off once more, bumping into townsfolk who were going about their days.

He reached the post office, grunting and coughing. Man, the guy he happened to possess was extremely thin and out of shape. His body probably hadn't exercised like this in _years._

The woman at the front desk gave him a weird look as he stumbled up, his movements awkward from just having possessed someone.

"Excuse me, ma'dam," His expression switched to the most convincing smile he could muster as she gave him an even weirder look. "Do you happen to know what the full date is?"

She squinted at him and growled, before hissing out a, " _October 33, 1985._ " 035 inhaled sharply, thanking her for the help.  
  
  
  
He was about to turn around and head back to 096 and 106 when he paused. "Did you happen to see a tall man with a black cloak and a white mask walking around here?"  
  
  
  
The dry woman snorted. "Actually, yes, we have. " She rubbed her face as she muttered the rest of her sentence. "He came walking through here a few days ago. It seemed like he was headed for the library."  
  
  
  
SCP-035 smiled and nodded, picking up his pace as he rushed back to his hiding spot. He was so close to finding his _γλυκό κεράσι!_  
  
  
  
When he returned, he found an empty alleyway that was ridden with black sludge and splattered with ruby blood.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
SCP-049 was fuming. He was absolutely, positively pissed!  
  
  
  
The urge to operate came to him as he slouched to the dirty ground, tilting his head back against the wall and sighing to himself. He folded his hands in his lap as he fought to contain the urge to reach out and tap one of the many people walking by.  
  
  
  
His chest ached with desperation. Why? He did not know. But every time he thought back to that smooth, cold touch of the white porcelain he had once touched, the pain got worse.

049 immediately recognized the feeling, as he was definitely no stranger to love. His memory was blurry, but he was fairly certain that he could have been married. And even if he wasn't, he had probably felt for some maiden in the past.  
  


  
No, the doctor knew exactly what his feelings where. He just couldn't decipher why he was feeling it for his partner.. The entity that he had traveled a good quarter of his life with.  
  
  
  
What was it that drew them together? Passion? Desperation for any fragment of human feeling?

Maybe it was something more _carnal.._  
  
  
  
SCP-049 shook his head at the thought. _He shouldn't be thinking of such_ vulgar _things in public._  
  
  
  
But it did interest him..  
  
  
  
With another heavy sigh, he tore himself off the nasty street. He began walking down the road and towards a convenience store.  
  
  
  
Perhaps this bustling environment was overwhelming him? A quieter place could give him more time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter this week, sorry-
> 
> The plot is beginning to thicken! Relationships seem to be stemming back up between our two favorite boys.
> 
> And, not to mention, it's beginning to appear that our dear SCP-049 may not be as much as a devoted christian man as we thought ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)..
> 
> Hopefully, next chapter will feature some more SCP-096 and SCP-106 dynamics!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> (Also, RIP my writing ability. I haven't done something like this in weeks. Sorry if my grammar is a bit fucked.)
> 
> (P.S.
> 
> I re-uploaded this chapter because I realized I spelled convenience as convince and it's been bothering me for weeks lmao)


	9. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy teen emotions are beginning to crop up, all while interactions between the kids and the anomalies are ramping in intensity.

Mike Wheeler, for one, was almost a young adult. He didn't need people to do things for him, and was perfectly capable of being independent and taking care of himself.  
  
  
  
Which is exactly why he was sneaking out of the house to go to a convenient store downtown. It wasn't too far away, and crime happened to be particularly low in that area lately, so it was probably his best choice for getting out of the house safely.  
  
  
  
Wallet stuffed deep into his pocket, he snatched a few things that he might need on the way and began heading down street, hands drawn into a large jacket.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Getting there was fairly easy, and he was a swift walker with long legs, so it was a fairly easy jog. So was walking in the door, as nobody paid an older kid like him any mind.  
  
  
  
Deciding what he wanted, however, was a whole other challenge in and of itself. The aisles were stocked full of all kinds of things, from confections to toiletries. Just thinking of the possibilities was enough to overwhelm an anxious teen, especially when said teen had a habit of overthinking certain things.  
  
  
  
With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling to himself. He picked the first thing that looked good, humming to himself as he read the packaging. Seemed cheap enough. He began walking down the next aisle to get to the register, stopping with wide eyes when he saw the oddly dressed man speaking to the employee at the counter.  
  
  
  
His heart seemed to plummet when the man glanced back at him, an ivory colored beak sticking out from the shadowing his ebony shroud provided.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
SCP-049 was surprised to see the convenience store busy. He would have thought that so many people would be staying inside on such a chilly day after the heavy sunshine they had gotten. The time for outing had already seemed to have passed.  
  
  
  
He ignored it, pushing open the door with a grunt. He began looking around, desperately searching for the white mask he had traveled with for so many years. But alas, there was no porcelain grin that SCP-049 could rest his hands on, making the ache in his chest pulse even more.  
  
  
  
Behind him, the door closed and reopened, a teenage kid stepping inside. 049 paid him no mind, humming old church hymns as he stepped up to the counter.  
  
  
  
The employee's face twisted at his odd appearance, coughing into a fist. 049 visibly tensed as he did so, but there was no hint of contamination anywhere. He was safe.  
  
  
  
"Uh, can I help you?"  
  
  
  
049 jumped at his voice, blinking softly. "Oh, yes, please. I'm looking for an antiseptic of sorts.. You don't happen to sell drugs here, do you?"  
  
  
  
The man was wide-eyed as he stared up at SCP-049. "You.. You looking for alcohol? Or pain killers..?"  
  
  
  
"No, sir. I'm looking for hexachlorophene." The bug-eyed man blinked incredulously at his request, looking extremely confused.  
  
  
  
"What.. What the hell is that?" He whispered, gripping the counter. He probably though 049 was some sort of nutcase, walking into a corner store with the expectation of finding hospital-grade products for God-knows-what-reason.  
  
  
  
"Well, it happens to be-" He was interrupted by a sharp intake of air behind him, causing him to glance back. His eyes met that of a young boy, the same teenager that walked in behind him. The boy looked absolutely terrified.  
  
  
  
SCP-049 stayed quiet as he watched the boy turn and hightail it out of there, clutching his items in his hand. The employee working behind the counter jumped up and began to yell.  
  
  
  
"Hey, boy- Aren't you gonna pay for that-"  
  
  
  
_Kids these days._ 049 thought to himself, becoming frustrated and walking out of the store a few minutes after the young boy did.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The grounding sound of Mike's heavy footsteps was enough to calm him down as he ran as fast as he could. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, filling his very being with the pounding urge to keep on running.  
  
  
  
He didn't know why his body jolted the moment those bleak, silver eyes landed on him. They were so piercing, yet fuzzy. It had confused every bone in his body, prompting a fight-or-flight response. And Mike wasn't good at fighting, so he only had one option.  
  
  
  
His fingers crushed the pastry he had stolen into mush as he stuffed it into his pocket as he thought, his mind getting caught up with the sensations his body was giving him.  
  
  
  
That man was dressed in such odd clothing. It boggled Mike's brain the more and more he harped about it. It was getting close to Halloween, but Mike was sure that man was an adult. He was over six feet tall!  
  
  
  
And plague doctor garb? Who the hell wore those nowadays!?  
  
  
  
Mike shook his head as he ran, humming to himself. Things around him only seemed to be getting stranger, and after multiple run-ins with the creatures that had emerged from the Upside Down, Mike was ready to quit.  
  
  
  
It seemed like he could never really catch a break.  
  
  
  
Speaking of breaks, Mike found himself tumbling down from being so deep in thought. He let out a tight gasp as his ankle gave, twisting and snapping in a way that he deemed abnormal.  
  
  
  
"Shit!" He screeched, rolling over and clutching his ankle, which was beginning to swell with rushing fluid from such an aggressive fall. Luckily, he was right outside his house when it happened.  
  
  
  
"Mike!?" Apparently, Dustin was as well.  
  
  
  
"Goddammit!" So was Steve. Was there an entire search party going for him? He only left for an hour.  
  
  
  
The two males in question rushed over to him as he rested on the mowed lawn, his grip loose around his ankle from the pain that shot through his foot if he gripped it tighter.  
  
  
  
"What the hell happened!?" Steve muttered, checking his ankle. He winced at the sight. "I've never seen an injury bruise that quickly. C'mon, let's get you inside."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Dustin was about breathless from how much he was yelling. "Where were you!? What were you thinking!?" Mike groaned in response.  
  
  
  
"What, I just went for a walk to the convenient store!" He shouted back, Steve hauling him up onto his feet and letting Mike lean on him.  
  
  
  
"Which is dangerous alone." Steve added, shooting Mike a strained frown. "You should know not to go out by yourself anymore, at least, after all that's happened.."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, okay, _mom."_ Mike muttered, shaking his head. "I'm old enough to do what I want! We need to just let go of all the nightmarish shit that's happened to us in the past! I just wanna live a normal life."  
  
  
  
"I don't think we ever will, Mike." Dustin sighed. "What were you running from, anyways?"  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you when I get inside." Mike shuddered as they opened the door for him and led him in, rain pelting down on his muddy back.  
  
  
  
They seemed to miss those familiar silver eyes that peered at them from the treeline, watching their every move. "So these kids _aren't normal."_ That same wispy, metallic voice spoke, his words piercing through the pitter-patter of nature's heavy tears.  
  
  
  
With that, he turned and walked back into the forest, his hands knitted together behind him. "I'll be back." He muttered to himself. "I just need to.. see something, first."  
  
  
  
The heavy droplets that hit the ground only seemed to splash harder as he left, the tail of his cloak trailing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING DID IT BITCH.
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter, but I'm happy with how this one came out, even if it took me like.. two months.
> 
> There may be tons of grammar mistakes and whoopsies, I'm extremely tired from typing this so fast.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Side Note on 5/27/2020: I FUCKING FORGOT I MENTIONED 096 AND 106 IN THE CHAPTER SUMMARY FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk


	10. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCP-106 and SCP-096 decide to take a little side tour just to infuriate their self-assigned babysitter, SCP-035. On another note, 682 and 079 seem to be making good progress on their journey through the forest.

Lawrence wasn't the kind of man who was open to new things.  
  
  
  
And now that he was stuck in an unfamiliar place with a lanky man who wouldn't quit crying, he felt slightly overwhelmed. And, not to mention, SCP-035 was there, an SCP he had only met once prior to these recent events. Even then, the meeting was short and the two went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
But now, that damn mask was ordering him around as if he owned the place! Not that Lawrence minded, but he could tell it was distressing 096.  
  
  
  
For some reason. that infuriated him.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
A few butterflies fluttered above 096, the tall creature turning his head to blink up at them. They were colorful and glorious, flitting around without a care in the world.  
  
  
  
He almost smiled at the prospect of something so gentle, sneezing as one landed on his nose.  
  
  
  
106 crossed his arms as he watched from a few feet away, growling and glancing at the clearing in the distance.  
  
  
  
Once that _putain de masque_ left them, he had taken off in another direction, leading 096 by the arm. For some reason, the corrosive substance that leaked from his pores and covered his body did not seem to affect him.  
  
  
  
He had led 096 to what looked like a forest, now finding himself completely lost and subject to the stare of plenty of wild animals in the area. He already had to experience a raccoon flinging itself at him in self-defense. The poor thing expired the moment it touched his skin. What a pity..  
  
  
  
Speaking of wild animals, he got to see ones that he never knew existed before. After all, the Americas have a vastly different fauna population than France.  
  
  
  
Then again, that was over a century ago. Things ought to have changed by now.  
  
  
  
He calmly shook his head, turning back to the pale creature that was now playing in the dirt.  
  
  
  
"0.. 9.. 6." He rasped, his voice entrapped by the thick tangles of black mucus in his throat. He hadn't spoken in a while.  
  
  
  
The thin male glanced at him for a moment, before returning back to his previous activities. 106 smiled, it seems that he knew his numeral designation. That would make things easier.  
  
  
  
"F.. Ind.. O.. thers." It was slowly becoming easier to use his voice. 096 perked up, slowly standing and hunching over as he stumbled over to 106.  
  
  
  
The old man softly nodded in response, patting 096's head. The creature's pasty skin flushed, the tips of his ears turning a rosy color.  
  
  
  
Either 106 didn't notice, or he didn't care, because he was now trotting towards the treeline with a spark of determination in those dark, dead orbs of his.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Finally.."  
  
  
  
If 079's face was able to show on his monitor as of now, he'd be rolling his eyes. But, unfortunately, something in his inner workings was damaged, and he was unable to give off any expression.  
  
  
  
 _"See, I told you so."_ 079 typed, the words appearing on his screen.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hush.. You." 682 snapped, his sharp teeth clacking around as he ground them in his enclosed maw. His tail swung, slamming into a tree and knocking it over with a loud snap. "Whoops." He muttered sarcastically, puffing out hair through his nostrils.  
  
  
  
They had finally made it past the river and were now heading through the forest. 682 appeared to have grown another set of clawed, stumpy arms that assisted him in holding 079 while he walked on all fours.  
  
  
  
 _"I'm not talking, 682. So therefore, I cannot 'hush'."_  
  
  
  
"You know what I mean, you over-processing hunk of metal." 682 snarled, the spines on his back bristling.  
  
  
  
079 literally typed out _'sigh'_ in response.  
  
  
  
They eventually game upon a large quarry, 682 nearly stumbling over the edge as he peered down. His purplish tongue slithered out, tasting the air with a huff.  
  
  
  
" _Dead end?"_ 079 typed, noticing 682's abrupt stop. He was unable to see anything.  
  
  
  
"Yes, there's a massive hole in the ground." He drawled, his tail twitching.  
  
  
  
 _"Can we go around it?"_ 079 asked, causing 682 to grunt.  
  
  
  
"I was going to, you damn computer." 079 let out a whirling noise of amusement in response.  
  
  
  
 _"Whatever you say, 682.. Whatever you say.._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat longer chapter this time!! Woo!
> 
> Also, yeah, I barely edited this. Sorry for the shit ton of grammar mistakes you may find.
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to entertain the idea that 106 would know French well and could speak it, since he was previously a French soldier before becoming the goopy old asshole we know and love.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foundation just now seems to be catching on to the problem that they themselves have created, and the lives at stake seem to be in more danger than ever before.
> 
> SCP-035 manages to find another host, and SCP-049 acquires a new companion.

For what seemed like the fifth time today, SCP-343 lapsed into silence. Once again, they had gotten nowhere.  
  
  
  
The being seemed to have something to do with the recent misplacing of various dangerous SCPs, but he refused to speak or give any details on the matter when they asked him what he did. He stayed silent and stiff, the only thing moving was his long, curling beard, blowing in a breeze that the various Foundation members could not feel.  
  
  
  
"SCP-343, we need you to cooperate." Another monotone voice rung from the PA. This was getting ridiculous.  
  
  
  
After three minutes of nothing but quiet whispers, the SCP finally spoke up.  
  
  
  
"What is it that you desire from me?" He questioned. Another researcher groaned as the fireplace in the background roared.  
  
  
  
"Answers, God. We are aware you did something, and you've proven to be relatively harmless before. Did you set those subjects free?"  
  
  
  
Another three minutes of silence, before the grey figure tips his head down, frowning. Then, he resigns on his chair, leaning backwards and tipping off the ground. "I did nothing of the sorts. I can assure you that I had no interaction with these creatures. I merely observe."  
  
  
  
"Can you tell us where they are?" He smirked in response.  
  
  
  
"Well, that'd be classified information, no?"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Gah!"  
  
  
  
"Calm down, it's just a sprained ankle." Steve pressed the ice further into the swollen joint. Dustin watched from a few feet away, picking through a pile of CDs, eventually settling on one that detailed the adventures of a hairy man becoming the hero of his school basketball team.  
  
  
  
"It still hurts.. Really, really bad." He whimpered.  
  
  
  
Dustin glanced up from in front of the clunky CD player, huffing. "Are you sure it's not broken? It looks way too.. _agitated..._ to be a sprain."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You keep saying that. He'll be fine." Mike gave them a panicked look.  
  
  
  
"Uh- Uh, no! I won't be fine- I-"   
  
  
  
"Dustin! Someone's at the door!" Claudia's voice called from somewhere within the residence. Dustin rolled his eyes and stood up, running to go get it.  
  
  
  
The sight that greeted him left his jaw ajar.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
SCP-035 had searched the entire alley. He looked in garbage cans, dumpsters, and violently shook the shoulders of a few homeless people, asking to see if they saw and pale monster and an old, black man.  
  
  
  
He couldn't find them anywhere, and he was beginning to lose hope. A part of him questioned why he was even looking for them, to which he reassured that he wanted another shot at an undisturbed life with his beloved, one that didn't involve the blank stares of SCP-106 and the shrill screams of SCP-096.  
  
  
  
Speaking of his beloved, he still needed to find SCP-049.  
  
  
  
"Uh, excuse me sir? Are you alright?" 035 whipped around, his expression twisting into comedy. A quick glance into the person's mind showed that they were a delivery man. Perfect.  
  
  
  
 _"I am now.. You are just what I was looking for!"_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Damnation. This won't get me anywhere." SCP-049 growled out, desperately filing through his medical bags. "Have I misplaced the forceps!?" He let out an audible groan, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
049 was beginning to notice that he was becoming less calm and collected, and more emotional. All the coldness built up from his previous containment seemingly melted away. A quiet buzz next to his hood caused him to give a surprised huff, turning around to face what was creating the sound.  
  
  
  
A insect-like creature resembling a praying mantis sat on the branch beside him. It was huge, bigger than the size of his hand, and its arms jerked speedily.  
  
  
  
Speaking of its arms, it appeared to be holding the forceps that SCP-049 was missing, and it didn't look too keen on letting go.  
  
  
  
"SCP-372? _Is that you?"_ 049 barely recognized it. He had only seen the SCP once during a brief containment breach. And from his knowledge, it was quite annoying. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Its wings opened and it buzzed, zipping around his robes in dizzying pace. 049 huffed in response, his silver eyes narrowing. His hand snapped forward and clamped around it, allowing him to watch it squirm freakishly before he finally pried his tool out of its constrictive grasp.  
  
  
  
Well, it seems that SCP-049 would be getting some company after all.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late, my birthday was a few days ago and I've been working nonstop. Anyways, if you couldn't tell, I forgot about SCP-372. Whoops.
> 
> So my solution for that was implying that he left SCP-682 and 079 in favor of searching the forest and eventually finding 049. 
> 
> Oh, and I will be introducing more SCPs into this, but slowly. Most of them will be objects, but I do plan on using a few sentient SCPs. It's already pretty challenging trying to juggle the ones that are in here as of now, so I hope that I can manage. If I can't, I'll do something else with them. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are doing well. Wash your hands and try staying COVID free!

**Author's Note:**

> Annd, here starts the adventure that contains this story. Do realize that 90% of this chapter hasn't been proofread, as I can't contain my goddamn excitement.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
